Primal Nature Outtakes
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: These are some of the chapters with the adult content so that the story could remain in the T rating. Do not read if you are under age 18! Warning! Contains explicit lemons. Carlisle and Esme.
1. Summer Loving

**WARNING: These chapters are for adults only! If you are under 18 and reading this, GET OUT OF THIS STORY! These chapters contain lemons.**

**Chapter 1 Summer Loving**

**Esme POV**

"Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me doctor?" I asked suggestively.

"Everything on my list," he answered nipping my earlobe.

"Oh, you have a list do you?" I purred.

"Um hm, and as one of the foremost authorities of vampire afflictions, I'm afraid you have an acute case of a severe malady that must be immediately tended to my dear," Carlisle answered me seriously as he kissed his way down my cheek.

"That's a very thorough diagnosis," I gasped as he captured my scar, his favorite spot to kiss. "What does it all mean?" I asked innocently.

Carlisle whispered in my ear, "You seriously have your poor husband filled with an uncontrollable pool of desire and if we don't get back to the cottage, he may be forced to relieve that tension right here on the forest floor, my dear."

"Ummm, and this is a problem because…?" I purred suggestively.

He shook his head and gently pulled me to my feet. "I have so much planned for us. And as tempting as that sounds my dear, we need to get ready for this evening."

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked as we ran back to the cottage.

_**Carlisle had not shared the itinerary for the convention with me because he was better at blocking his thoughts from Edward. So I had no idea which events took place on what day. We had been to a number of these things before so I had an idea of what to bring and I think Carlisle enjoyed springing the surprises.**_

"Tonight, my beauty is the cocktail hour at Thaxted Hall. It is time to dress up; tuxedo for the doctor and a lovely little cocktail dress for his wife."

"Well, with all this running around," I said, "we'd better hit the showers and get ready. How long do we have?"

"A car will be sent in three hours to pick us up," he replied as he lifted his brow suggestively. "Just enough time to take a couple of showers."

_**I turned and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to me for a heated kiss as we entered the cottage.**_

"I was hoping we could shower together, Dr Cullen," I whispered while nipping down his jaw. He visibly shivered. I smiled at the involuntary reaction at my caress.

"You are an incredibly sexy woman you know, and that makes you a very…sensuous…distraction," he hissed as I pulled his unmoving jugular into my mouth and suckled hard.

"Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt," I teased.

"Maybe I want a little hurt," he teased back knowing how it would spur me on.

_**I leaped up and attached my legs around his hips. It was a perfect angle to rub my saturated silk panties against his throbbing erection. Carlisle whimpered. It was my most favorite sound in the world. It signaled that moment when he actually let go of that seemingly stoic façade and reacted like the beast in the bedroom I so loved to excite.**_

_**He tore my clothes off with reckless abandon. Oh well, I won't have to pack those to take back. He was naked before we backed into the bed. This was going to be good; hard and fast and furious. I squeaked as we landed soundly on the bed. He sheathed himself in one quick stroke. We both growled our approval at the sudden invasion.**_

_**Carlisle hips voraciously pumped into my glorious heat. His control was minimal at best.  
I was wild, unbridled and urged him forward. No one was here to overhear or interrupt us. We were free to give in to our basic natures. **_

"Harder!" I urged, "More!"

_**He succumbed to my pleas as if he could tell my ecstasy was imminent. He could feel my body constricting around his driving shaft.**_

"Oh…my…god! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!"? I screamed as I felt the muscles of my most pleasurable place start to spasm. "Oh Please. OH PLEEEEEASE."

_**My cries drove him wild. I squeezed my legs around his waist and dug my nails in his sides. I was close. Then, with the powerful arch of my back, I gave myself over to the intense pleasure of my orgasm. **_

"OHHHHHHHHH yes, Carlisle. Yesssssss!"

_**My breathing sawed in and out. Carlisle froze, his breath caught as he felt my orgasm and his body exploded uncontrollably also. He could not keep quiet.**_

"Awwwwwwwwwww God! Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!" he bellowed as he filled me with the venom of his own powerful orgasm.

_**Now we were both breathing uncontrollably. But the pleasure was satisfying. It felt so good to be able to just let go and enjoy this type of love making with my adoring husband. This was something we both enjoyed; moments of pure unbridled passion.**_

_**Carlisle held me tightly as our bodies continued to tremble with their releases. Tremors and aftershocks back to back until it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.**_

"Ummmm, I signed, that was sooooo good," I said purring as I was completely sated.

"My pleasure my dear; definitely my pleasure." he answered smiling.

_**Then he relaxed as he withdrew from my warmth and just cradled my still trembling body against his. This was the closest thing to total relaxation that either of us had experienced since our new life began.**_

"Well Mrs. Cullen, now that you've had you way with me, I suggest we get those showers I mentioned earlier," Carlisle prompted.

"We could shower together you know save some time and all," I suggested.

"Esme," Carlisle chuckled, "if we get in that shower together, I'm afraid we will not make the party tonight."

"Ummm, and this is a problem because…?" I purred.


	2. Shower in the Cottage

**If you are not 18 years or older you better close this right now. I have ways of knowing who breaks these rules. Over 18, knock yourself out.**

**Chapter 3 Shower in the Cottage**

**Carlisle POV**

"What's wrong love? I hope the evening wasn't a total bore for you," I stated.

"No, but that Victor Lexington certainly was a bit full of himself; quite the boorish character," she snapped.

"Esme!" I gasped amusedly.

_**I was inwardly shocked. Never had I heard my dear sweet wife ever insult anyone. Then I became concerned. **_

"He wasn't inappropriate in any manner with you was he?" I asked tensely.

"No," she answered, "but his arrogance rivals that of the Volturi in his own self-assessed importance. I certainly hope his father proves to be a much better host."

"As do I, my dear," I replied, "as do I."

"So what do you have on your agenda tomorrow?" Esme asked as she placed her wrap upon the arm of the nearest chair. As she turned she absently brushed her hair back over her shoulder, immediately drawing my attention to the smooth curve of her graceful neck.

"I am pretty much going to be tied up in meetings all day. Perhaps this would be a good time to finish your research on the renovations of the hotel and maybe check out some of the architectural sights around the area." I said as I moved closer to her, inhaling her intoxicating aroma. My wife was the most exquisite creature that I had ever had the pleasure to meet. Her presence never failed to spark a more animalistic part of my nature, the need to protect her, to claim her, and to make her mine.

Esme turned her head to look at me, and the butterscotch color of her eyes deepened as she met my intense glance. I was sure she could feel the desire I had for her pouring out of every orifice of my body. A sly smile spread across her face as she sashayed her way towards me, she subtly moved her hips as she walked making a growl stir deep in my chest.

"I do have some things I would like to explore more intricately that needn't wait until tomorrow." She purred as she drew level with my chest. She ran her finger along the width of my chest, her fingers creating electric sparks even through the layers of fabric. I seized her in my arm, pulling her body flush against mine as I nuzzled my face into her neck, nibbling my way down her neck from her jaw to her collarbone. "Oh you know how to distract me don't you my love!" She gasped laughingly, allowing herself to succumb to my embrace.

"I haven't begun to distract you yet Mrs. Cullen." I growled softly against her skin as I made my way further, pushing back the fabric of her dress to exposed her pale, yet delicate shoulders.

"Ooo, you know how I like it when you use formalities Mr. Cullen. What's next on your list?" She asked as she leaned her head back showing her throat to me fully while pushing her chest against mine, allowing me to feel the firmness of her breasts.

I groaned as I felt my body respond to hers, hardening, and pushing, straining to get closer to her. "I seem to recall promising someone more than one shower today, and this one I feel will be much improved on the other if we experience it jointly." I whispered as I shed my jacket in one swift movement.

I felt her entwine her hands around my neck pulling at my hair, as I pulled her leg up over my thigh, pressing myself against her. Esme's increased breaths caught my attention and I felt the material of my tie pull apart under her nimble fingers, the fabric fell softly to the floor as I pushed her against the wall. My hands moved up her thigh under the fabric of her dress, they kept moving upward seeking until they came into contact with the fabric that I knew was the only thing separating my fingers from her innermost pleasure center.

Esme's gasped against me, her fingers convulsing against the fabric of my shirt as she felt my fingertips trail along the lacy fabric of her panties. I heard the tearing of fabric, and the sound of buttons as they struck the wood floor, but I could not turn my attention away from the gasping beauty in front of me.

I moved my other hand down, sliding it under her dress as well, then used both hands to push her dress up over her hips, then her navel, her heaving breasts, until finally It was off, leaving her standing there in all of her glory, nude in front of me, panting with desire. With each move I could smell her increased arousal. I pulled her other leg over my other thigh, which left her no choice but to straddle my waist. This position caused her to sink down against me, rubbing my straining manhood against her heated core.

I held her to me, thrusting against her, causing her to moan and roll her head back in pleasure, making her wet with her need for me. I pulled her from the wall holding her in my arms and I kissed her deeply, sliding my tongue against her lips, pressing for her to open and receive me in her mouth as I carried her into the bathroom.

Her lips parted and my tongue dipped into the sweet flavor of her mouth. I thrust my tongue into her, mimicking what I wanted to do to her body with mine. As she strained against me, I reached over and turned on the shower. As I tried to move us into the shower, she growled. "Not so fast Mr. Cullen. It seems that you have an unfair advantage." She said her voice heavy with need and desire. Esme slipped away from my body, reaching between us to undo my belt and to aid me in removing my remaining clothing. Then I assisted her with removing the lacy white thong that kept her skin apart from mine.

Now that we were both equally bared, there was no holding myself back. I felt a pulling in my groin as I looked over her firm breasts, her dark nipples pebbled from the desire that flowed through her body. Her eyes darkened as she took in my straining erection. I grabbed her and pulled her into the heated water of the shower, the slick water only adding to the erotic timbre of our touches. My lips roved over her body, down over her shoulders, moving back to her chest descending down between her breasts before I stopped to sample the flavor of her nipples.

Esme writhed against me, the smell of her desire almost maddening in its intensity. The water streamed down our bodies and she dug her fingers into the skin of my back as she tried to draw me closer. I was more than willing to bring us closer, the closest possible. I moved myself against her over and over, finding myself at her wet entrance. I braced myself for a instant trying to slow down this moment, but Esme leaned over and ran her tongue down my neck, purring in my ear, making noises so alluring that control was impossible.

I pushed my way into her heat, almost loosing myself in the feeling of her tightness. Esme gasped as I filled her. Her head lolling back in pleasure as she felt me within her. I withdrew partly from her, gasping at the loss of her. She whimpered in response so I thrust again, pushing so deep that I felt her walls enclose around me. "Yes!…" she gasped as she felt the deep connection within her.

She moved her hips, grinding against me, inviting me to move, and thrusting in a pounding rhythm. I felt her muscles tighten and pull at me as I moved in her. Her name escaping my lips like a prayer.. "Essssmeeee."

I moaned as I felt myself growing tight with the building tension deep within me. I kept thrusting, feeling her grasping at my body as I held her against the shower wall with my body. "Carlisle…" She mewed breathlessly, her sounds picking up in intensity as her body tightened around me. "Carlisle," thrust. "Carlisle," thrust. Her words rose in volume and tone as I pushed harder and faster. The coiling inside me was reaching a point of unbearable need, and it drove me on.

I leaned in and laid my forehead against her neck as I plunged into her, suddenly feeling her muscles powerfully clamp down around me as her body was overcome with an orgasm of extreme intensity. "CARLISLE!" She screamed as my lips grazed against her throat. I continued pumping as her body milked me and pulsed with her climax.

As she moaned through the aftershocks of her pleasure, the waves of ecstasy still crashing over her, I felt my own orgasm take hold. Colors exploded behind my eyes, as the euphoria of intense pleasure flowed through my body, I curled my body to hers, and felt her do the same. Every sound from my lips a tribute to the feelings only she could give me. As the rush of pleasure and tingling subsided I was overwhelmed with love for this woman, my wife, my lover, my soul mate. The only words that were able to escape me were "I love you….."

We clung to one another in the shower, not caring that the water had turned cold some time ago, we stood there, molded together, murmuring words of love and eternal dedication to one another. Until finally we moved as one, righting ourselves, moving out from under the water, but refusing to relinquish some form of touch with one another. I stroke of a hand here, a feather light kiss there. We were silent in our worship. I could have stayed there with her for hours, days, or even years. Even though there were things to be done.

My wife, the responsible woman she was, knew how much I had wanted to be here to learn about this topic, and she would not let me be swayed from one of the intended goals of this journey. She led me over to the dresser and pulled out a crisp blue dress shirt and she slipped it over my still damp shoulders, she moved her way along kissing each spot before she fastened the buttons, hiding my body from her once more. We continued our caresses as we dressed one another, relishing in every gentle touch as we quietly uttered words of love. When we were dressed once more I pulled her into a tender embrace, wishing she could know just how much she meant to me, but not knowing if it was possible to put it into words, so I just held her close. My phone beeped, reminding me that I was due for an event, and Esme pulled away breaking the embrace. I leaned towards her almost imperceptibly, but her eyes missed nothing.

"You have to go my love." She said with a light smile. "But as soon as we get back here, I promise you we will pick this back up." She pulled me to the door, and leaned in kissing me deeply once before pulling me outside. As I made my way over to the car, and held the door open for her, I couldn't help but think of how blessed I was with such a woman.

**A/N: I want to give a hearty shout out to my wonderful friend **_**totteacher**___**who not only acts as a wonderful Beta but helped me with my writer's block with this steamy lemony goodness.**

Remember Read and Review Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!


End file.
